


Second birthday gift

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla got Laura an awesome birthday gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny OS for my friend Kai, in honor of her birthday.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful sunny day. It was also Laura’s birthday. She was currently having breakfast with her fiancée Carmilla in their apartment. They were together for four years now and Carmilla proposed last Christmas. The vampire’s phone rang to announce her a text.

“-Ok cupcake. Ready for your first birthday gift?  
-I thought what happened in bed was my first gift.  
-Well, put it that way… then your second gift need you to be dressed in fifteen minutes. Can you do that?  
-What’s happening Carmilla?  
-I’m not ruining the surprise. Go get dress.  
-Yes Miss Karnstein.”

Laura left to the bathroom with a giggle.  
Twelve minutes later, she was dressed and ready. Carmilla had clean the kitchen in the meantime and dressed too. A knocked at their door could be heard.

“-Oh, your gift is two minutes early. Anyway, can you open the door for me please?”

Laura did what she was told to. A huge bouquet of flowers was hiding someone. And then, the person showed their face.

“-Happy birthday, Laura!  
-Oh my god! Dad!”

Laura ran into his arms smiling and crying of happiness.

“-Can I come in?  
-Of course dad, of course!”

Laura’s father was happy to be here. Carmilla had called him the week after, asking him if he wanted to come surprise his daughter for her birthday. Mr Hollis agreed with no hesitation.  
Laura put the flowers in the middle of their table in the living room.  
The two person she loved most were going to spend the day with her, she couldn’t be happier.

“-Thank you Carm, this is definitely one of my favorite birthdays ever!  
-And it’s just getting started.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
